


Illustrations for my Fanfics

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Durincest, Dwarves, Erotica, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Pregnancy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the art work I draw for my fanfics </p><p>For Delorita for providing me with such wonderful, inspirational artwalls :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desolation of Kili

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 
  * Inspired by [To the Distant Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703921) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 
  * Inspired by [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069398) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005/chapters/2526430

 


	2. Lofn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/series/94592

My own illustrations

 

 

Commissions and illustrations from friends :) Thank you, you are all amazing!

 

<http://jadedsilk.tumblr.com/image/85053007606>

 

And the amazing BofurTheToyMiner - I love this so much!!


	3. Lofn part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I was mean to my boys and I felt they deserved some good sex!

 


	4. An Unexpected Romance




	5. A King's Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin x Fili :D

 


	6. Little Prince (Lofn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still WIP!  
> Ps. First time I have drawn Dwalin so forgive me! He has an awkward head, lol

NB. This is 37 years before The Hobbit so Dwalin still has some hair on top. And also I think he should have a bigger beard as inspired by this amazing art http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/File:Younger_dwalin.jpg


	7. Desolation of Kili (ch24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Delorita because she loves Kili rimming (as does Thorin ;))

 


	8. Desert (Desolation of Kili Ch34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovely boys enjoyed each other good :D


	9. Thief

http://ladylunaofdurin.tumblr.com/image/95543480325

 

 

And some amazing fanart from the gorgeous and insanely talented Draconizuka to follow soon too! 

 

 


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No specific fic in mind. Was going to be for DoK, but I felt like drawing Thorin's braids, so probably more Lofn or Complications of a Royal Love Triangle.

 

 


	11. Bottom!Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Kili nervously learning to take charge in the bedroom, guided by his mature and masculine uncle ;)

 

Please read this hot little ficlet that was inspired by this drawing <3 http://archiveofourown.org/works/3132974/comments/21619973


	12. Coming of Age

  http://archiveofourown.org/works/3069398/chapters/6903430

 

Our beautiful Durin boys sunbathing after a cooling dip in the lake

 

 

 


	13. Coming of Age - Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Chapter 11 - Love is in the Air

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Coming of Age - Mark of Adulthood (ch 15)




	15. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3998071   
> Thorin x Dis Durincest and unplanned pregnancy (of Kili)

 


End file.
